Problem: What is the least common multiple of 18 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(18, 12) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 18 and 12. We know that 18 x 12 (or 216) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 18 until we find a number divisible by 12. 18, 36, So, 36 is the least common multiple of 18 and 12.